


Deadly Dares

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supernatural game of truth or dare, where it's impossible to lie and refusing a dare results in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Dares

"Truth or dare?" Dean asks.

"Truth," Sam says.

"Favorite color," Dean says.

Sam opens his mouth, then shuts it, then opens it again and says, "Green. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dean says.

"Rub your belly and pat your head at the same time."

Dean does so, laughing. "Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth."

"What'd you try to say last time?"

"Plaid. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Touch your nose."

Dean taps his nose, grinning. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll live dangerously. Dare."

"Have a beer."

Sam goes over to the fridge and pulls out one of Dean's beers, unscrewing the top and taking a glug before he sits back down on his bed. "Truth or dare?"

"Why not. Truth."

"That waitress in the diner, the blonde with the bust. What'd you think of her?"

Dean shrugs. "I would not do her."

Sam blinks.

"You didn't see the wedding ring on her necklace, did you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Best guess how much longer we have to do this?"

"Until whatever this is gets either, one, bored, or two, pissed off enough it breaks the rules and kills us anyway. I'm guessing another few hours. Truth or dare?"

Dean sighs. "Dare."


End file.
